And you are again?
by Pikatwig
Summary: Prologue story. Phineas and Ferb, waiting for Sonic Colors to be released build an amusement park. But Isabella winds up with amnesia. Will Phineas and Ferb be able to restore her memory? Part one of Xros-Over Series
1. Chapter 1: The idea

A story that's taking me some time to do, and this is the prologue. I finally get to do the Xros-Over series prologue!

Oh, I got my inspiration for this story from geninkitty's story _And You Are?_

I don't own anything.

* * *

Another day in the Tri-State Area with Phineas and Ferb, sitting under the tree in the backyard of their house with there pet platypus Perry. Phineas and Ferb had began to wonder about what had happened June 5 almost 1 month back, as the last two week of their summer vacation the boys were wondering what to do that day, with only two weeks til school starts. The boys begin to wonder what to do for two weeks.

The boys began to work on finishing a game they have with only 20% left on _Unleashed_ (They are on the way to the last level) they recently got the game and learned about _Sonic Colors_ with the whole amusement park thing, so they choose to build one.

"Hi, Phineas." the boys' best friend Isabella walks into the backyard. To which Phineas responds saying "Hey Isabella." with Isabella saying her infamous catchphrase "Whatcha doin'?" Phineas responds saying "Building an outer-space amusement park!"

The boys began with making an elevator to lead to the main part of the park. Phineas says "Hey, where's Perry?" with their pet heading off to his nemesis' lair.

* * *

( Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated )

"Ah, Perry the platypus!" says Perry's enemy Dr. Doofenshmirtz putting him in a trap a ball with a chain. "So today I will examine a Meteor, with my Pull-A-Metor-To-Me-Inator!"

Doofenshmirtz gets ready to press the activate the inator Perry takes his fedora off tricking Doofenshmirtz says "Oh no an ordinary platypus. Did mean old Perry do this to you?" and he lets Perry go free, but Perry punches Doofenshmirtz he bumps into the inator and it activates Perry uses a teleporter beam and sends it away with Doofenshmirtz yelling "_Verflucht seist du und ich danke Ihnen_ Perry, _das Schnabeltier_!"

(A/N: That's "Curse you and thank you Perry the Platypus" in German)

Perry just flew back home on a rocket pack all relived and prepared to stay at "Phineas and Ferb's Outer-Space Amusement Park" he knew that that he could get a free pass, but he didn't know where the inator was and is right now: right inside of Phineas and Ferb's backyard!

* * *

Back with Phineas and Ferb when the inator appears in the yard with a meteor coming right at them, Perry shows up knowing what he had to do. He hops on his scooter and gets everyone out of the way, and the meteor hits, Phineas looks around and sees Agent P. "Perry?" Phineas says very confused, then Phineas and Ferb remembered everything that happened in the movie.

"Okay thanks Perry, well I guess we could kiss this project goodbye. Oh well. Wait, where's Isabella?" Phineas asked very sacredly.

* * *

Finally I got this done! This will be 7 chapters long, FYI.

Read & Review Please ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: And you are again?

The suspense begins! Get ready for some excitement.

I don't own anything

* * *

"Where's Isabella?" Phineas asks, with Perry already moving the rubble from the space elevator and the main park, with Phineas rushing to help his pet. Using an anti-gravity ray gun but with Perry's they manages to find Isabella.

"PHINEAS, FERB! WHAT ARE You, doing...?" Candace takes a look at all the rubble and see's Isabella passed out in Phineas' arms. Candace says nothing, takes Isabella out of Phineas' arms and she leaves the backyard.

* * *

Hospital

Two hours later

'What's Isabella gonna say to me when she wakes up?' Phineas wonders. Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace are just sitting in a waiting room. Perry sneaks back to Phineas, along with Perry's friend Terry the Turtle (Agent T) Phineas begins to pace and think 'This, is just to shocking! Isabella's hurt!' Ferb watches and thinks 'Great Sonic Booms, I figured, if Isabella ever gets hurt Phineas would start the Seven Stages Of Grief!'

(A/N: "Great Sonic Booms" is one of my catchphrases, I just wanted to put it in)

Ferb then says "Okay, looks like Phineas has started!" Terry turns his head towards Ferb as if his look says "Started, started what?" Ferb replies "The Seven Stages Of Grief! The 1st step is Shock." Perry gives Terry a book with the title "_The Seven Stages Of Grief_" Terry opens it to the 1st page which reads:

"Shock: This is the body/mind's way of saving you from the devastating pain of the loss, at least initially. It is a blessing at best, but at worst can become a long-term numbness to feelings that resembles a sort of living death. It will pass naturally as long as the other stages of grief are honored."

Phineas begins to hit himself against the wall, while thinking 'I'm dreaming, so I'll wake up and be home!' Terry turns to the next page of the book which reads:

"Denial: This is your mind's attempt to protect you from the reality of the loss. You may lie to yourself and think about the person as if they were still alive. A certain period of denial is normal but if prolonged, it can keep you stuck and prevent resolution. There are many forms of denial, as varied as people are different from each other."

Phineas stops and takes a seat with a very mad look on his face, Candace tries to put her arm on her brother. Phineas turns around with anger, he turns around slightly to see his sister's face which just says "You need sympathy." Phineas jumps out of his chair and yells "Let's get one thing straight here, I don't need your sympathy, I don't need Ferb's, Perry's, Terry's or _**ANYONES**_! I just Isabella back!" and Phineas says under his breath "Because I love her."

Terry turns to the next page of the book which reads:

"Anger: When you lose someone you love, it is natural to be angry for a period of time. You may be angry with the person for leaving you, angry with yourself for what you did not do to save them or angry with God for taking them away. You may just be angry at the unfairness and injustice of life. Healthy anger management techniques may be essential here so that you can become your own best anger management resource."

Phineas calms down and pulls out a small locket that only has on half and is in the shape of a heart with a picture of Phineas, in it.

* * *

"_Let's get her to the hospital!" Candace says, Perry takes out a O.W.C.A beacon and calls his best friend Agent T. Phineas sees a small glowing golden light in some of the rubble, he digs for a second and finds a small half of a locket._

* * *

'If Isabella doesn't live, then I'm, never building anything, ever again.' Ferb walks over to his brother and asks "So, once the yard is fixed will we get back to work on the outer-space amusement park?" Phineas replies "No." Ferb gets confused, to which Phineas with a mixture of anger and sadness yells "IF ISABELLA DIES, WHAT CHANCES SHOULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KILL SOMEONE ELSE!"

Perry rolls his eyes while Terry turns to the next page of the book which reads:

"Guilt: There seems to be a human tendency to blame yourself when something happens to a loved one. In loving someone, you automatically take some degree of responsibility for her or his welfare. It is only natural to question yourself for a period of time after your loved ones die. This is a normal part of the grief stages, but it is extremely important that you move through it and don't get stuck in this stage. Use these healthy grieving techniques to help you through this stage."

Phineas walks over to Isabella and walks out. After a few hours Isabella wakes up, Phineas who is very happy walks over to her, to which Isabella says "And you are again?"

* * *

Bum, Bum, BUUMMMMMMM! Well, Phineas didn't see that coming, now did _he_? Well, making Phineas go through the Seven Stages Of Grief is rather fun, hope you guys like it.

Oh by the way, Terry, he's from the Phineas and Ferb Movie Video Game. The book Terry has, will be used a lot, it'll be funny.

Well Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3: The two half of a locket

Let Phineas' character development begin. That's one of the reasons this story is being made.

I don't own anything

* * *

'She doesn't remember me, she must have amnesia, more specifically, psychogenic amnesia.' Phineas just gives Isabella back the half of the locket and tells her

"This is yours."

Phineas walks out, Ferb breaks the ice by saying "And, I didn't see that coming." with Terry and Perry rolling their eyes.

* * *

Isabella thinks 'That, boy, what's his name?' Isabella's eyes look down at the half of the locket and looks at it a part of it shows half of a plus sign with the words "Phineas Flynn" and "ever" and then she thinks 'Phineas.'

* * *

Three days later

It's been three days, since Isabella got amnesia, and if you know Phineas, being the person he is, your not gonna see him, all Phineas is doing, is sitting in his room, playing _Sonic Unleashed_ after finishing the game Phineas just sits down in his room with Terry, one could say Terry is sort of like Phineas' replacement since Perry was with Ferb.

Perry, does his missions but spends his time with Ferb, due to Phineas' changed personality. Perry, on his last mission laid the hurt on Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

_Perry's last mission:_

"_Ah, Perry the Platypus! Your trapped!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz says laying Perry in a trap and Doofenshmirtz says "Behold, my Eliminate-inator-inator!" _

_Perry thinks while listing to Doofenshmirtz and boom, Perry realizes that he's planning to kill someone, should it be Isabella, Phineas' heart would fallow, in a figure of speech, Perry uses the Anti-Gravity Ray to get out of the trap and lay the smack on Doofenshmirtz, he calls other agents to get Doofenshmirtz to O.W.C.A jail._

* * *

That night

Perry felt like someone was crying on him, he opens his eyes to see Terry swapped himself and Perry, looking at Phineas, seeing tears come out of his eyes, like feather falling from a warrior, Perry looks and sees a small necklace on Phineas.

Perry kinda tugs on it, just light enough not to wake up Phineas, he moves his hand, and sees a small half of a heart shaped locket, Perry looks at it has a picture of Isabella and on the back it shows half of a plus sign and the words "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" and "For".

Perry very confused just falls back to sleep.

* * *

Early the next day

Phineas hides his locket and heads outside. Perry wakes up Terry and shows him the locket out it back under Phineas' pillow and gives Terry, the book, Terry turns to the next page which reads:

"Pain And Sorrow: These feelings often exist throughout all 7 Stages Of Grief, and are the core feelings of grief. In the early stages, however, you are often distracted from your sorrow by denial, anger, guilt and the resulting confusion. Fear can also be a tremendous barrier to the experience of sorrow, triggering all of the defense mechanisms. To truly face and experience the pain and sorrow is necessary and healthy however, and it moves you forward through the stages of grief. Working with love is the key for moving through this phase, because only love has the power to move us to the depths of our being where the greatest loss is registered."

Terry, realizes Phineas has gone throughout stages 1–5, with only two left.

* * *

Well, this is rockin and rollin quite nicely. Oh the simile I used is referencing Beelzemon from _Xros Wars_ when he appears one of his feathers fall off.

This won't be to much longer.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Lockets

Half way done with the story.

I don't own anything

* * *

Phineas, was sitting with Ferb under the tree, with Perry and Terry. Perry gives Terry, the book again, Terry turns to the next page which reads:

"Release And Resolution: This stage of grief process is accompanied by a sense of acceptance of the reality of the loss, a sense of letting go. There may also be a degree of forgiveness that occurs in this phase. The denial, guilt and anger stages are over, and the pain and sorrow is not as intense as it was before. Many people ask, "How long does it take?" The answer is different according to the severity of the loss and the health of the individual who is grieving. Grieving moves in cycles, and it may seem as if we are through for a substantial period of time. A birthday, anniversary or another loss can bring back many of the same feelings that were there when our loved one died. Any loss or low emotional period can bring back the feelings of loss, particularly if you have not reached resolution. When the release finally occurs, your entire body will feel it. I have watched many people go through emotional release in their grieving, and I am convinced that it is as much a physical, non-verbal process as it is verbal and conscious."

Phineas thinks about it and says "I don't think everything, is good, I don't think I'll move on until I get Isabella, back." Perry sees Isabella walking over, then he sees Phineas' Baseball Launcher.

Perry grabs it and Phineas sees what Perry is trying to do and races Perry to the launcher they start to fight over the launcher but Terry grabs it. While Phineas and Perry were wrestling, Terry sees a small golden locket up in the tree, Terry pulls out a grappling hook, he hooks it on a branch on the tree pulls the rope down, which flies through the air landing on Phineas' head, and while Phineas and Perry were wrestling the half of Phineas' locket flies out of his pocket and lands right in-front of Isabella, she re-connects the two halves.

With Perry running over to the Baseball Launcher, he gets to it, but due to the fighting, he and Phineas did, the wiring gets all messed up and the ball looses it connection with the launching part and just lands, right on Isabella's head, and knocks her out.

* * *

Well, that was short. But half way done. Well, Isabella's knocked out, again! Let me guess nobody saw that coming now did they?


	5. Chapter 5: What A Day

Some details for the next story. Bet you all can't wait for the next part!

I don't own anything

* * *

Phineas got immeasurably worried about his friend, then he just calmed down, Perry was happy to see Phineas wasn't starting the 7 Stages of Grief all over again!

* * *

Phineas' POV

I'm just glad Isabella woke up, but she still doesn't have her memory back!

I just sit in my room and begin to think how to get her memory back.

* * *

_That evening Phineas' dream_

_'Where am I?' Phineas thinks he turns around to see a lab being attacked. Phineas looks into a window to see three small devices, three eggs and a giant yellow diamond. ''_

"_We need to evacuate!" one says grabbing the eggs and devices and throws them into space, while a warrior fights of a black knight with a skull chest. One of them yells "Hang on -mon, I'll get the Code Crown!" with that said he heads for the yellow diamond, but a giant mechanical beetle with a cannon comes close to the diamond and yell "Electron Cannon!" and the diamond shatters, all 24 of the warriors fly into the space of the world, which turns out to be a giant data sphere, maybe our world made it. _

_'What the heck? It's gonna break!' and sure enough Phineas was right, the world breaks and all the warriors turn into small sticks that look like memory sticks for video game consoles._

* * *

The fallowing day

Ferb was just sitting on the couch reading his favorite comic he grew up with before moving "_Sonic the Comic_" a unique _Sonic the Hedgehog_ comic series from the United Kingdom.

His favorites are in a stack in a small bag labeled "Best _Sonic the Comic_ issues", Ferb is reading his favorite issues 39-44 "Carnival Night Conspiracy" he then thinks 'To bad we couldn't have built a cool casino, oh well, always next summer.'

Phineas walks into the room and Ferb gives Phineas his favorite issues 59-64 in StC "The Revenge of Trogg" and Isabella walks in saying her infamous catchphrase "Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas thinks somewhat annoyed 'Oh, sure she remembers her catchphrase, but not her two best friends!'

Ferb digs in his bag and pulls out issue 68 and flips to page 24 and gives it to Isabella. Isabella remembers it and reads the issue, all with Phineas in deep thought...

* * *

The whole thing with StC is because Ferb is from the UK, thought it would be appropriate.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Semifinal chapter, can't believe it's here already!

I don't own anything

* * *

Phineas and Ferb, with only one day left til school, begin to get ready, but Phineas still worrying about his best friend begins to wonder how she'll get her memory back.

Phineas saw a movie about a boy and a girl, where the girl gets amnesia and the bot got her memory back by kissing her. He's so desperate to get his best friend back, Phineas chooses to do just that.

* * *

Approximately two hours later

Phineas finds Isabella sitting in the shade of the tree, but before Phineas could say or do anything he slips on the baseball from the launcher, and lands on Isabella, and kisses her.

After Phineas darts off of her after that mess and Isabella wakes up. "Hey Phineas, hey, where's the space elevator?" she asks Phineas.

Phineas smiles and walks away, and he turns around and says "I'll tell you later."

* * *

After about 20 minutes, Phineas walks inside and sees Ferb with a camera with a picture of the kiss. "Ferb, you better give me that camera!"

Phineas then chases Ferb all over the house when Ferb trips and it falls into garbage disposal, Phineas runs over to the controller and destroys the camera.

"All's well that ends well!" Phineas says before leaving for his room, he glances and says "Thanks Terry."

* * *

Perry gives Terry a thumbs up, before Ferb walks away to get an ice pack. Terry looks at the book and tosses it away in the garbage disposal. Perry turns it on and grabs all the shreds.

Terry heads out to head to his HQ, so he can fight his nemesis. Perry waves goodbye, to his best friend who's like a brother to him.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb's room

After Phineas hops into his room his says to himself "Welcome back Isabella!" and for the first time in days, gets a peaceful night of sleep. With both him and Ferb, unaware of Terry's departure.

* * *

Well, this is almost over. Terry leaves, but he'll return some time in the next story. Anywho hope you like this.

Read and Review :)


	7. Final Chapter: The End

Final chapter, let's do it to it!

I don't own anything

* * *

Phineas and Ferb wake up seconds before the alarm starts blaring, and Phineas says "Heh, beat you _again_, slowpoke!" both boys rushed into the bathroom, took a shower, one at a time, then they gave Perry his bath.

Both slide down the banister, and quickly ate breakfast, grabbed their bags, and saw Perry, with his 1940's fedora on. Phineas looks around the garage, and sees Terry's gone.

"Hey, where's Terry?" Phineas asks and Perry hands him a letter, and it reads-

"_Dear Phineas, Ferb and Perry:_

_I have left to go and battle my nemesis, Dr. Rotor "Sushi" Boomer, I won't be back for a while. I'll miss you all._

_-From Terry the Turtle AKA "Agent T"_

"Well, that's dumb. But see you later Perry." Phineas says as he and Ferb wave goodbye to their pet, as he blasts away to go and battle Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

"Let's go Ferb!" Phineas tells his stepbrother. Phineas and Ferb hop on skateboards, and skid to a stop when they get to their school. They grab their course cards.

Flynn, Phineas

1. English-E-114

2. Science-B-120

3. Gym-Main Gym Room

4. Workshop-E-101

5. Advisory-E-212

6. Reading-E-111

7. Math-B-102

8. History-C-102

"YES! Got all the periods I wanted, what about you Ferb?" Phineas asks his brother as they put their book-bags in their lockers. Ferb shows his course card to his stepbrother

Fletcher, Ferb

1. English-E-114

2. Science-B-120

3. Gym-Main Gym Room

4. Workshop-E-101

5. Advisory-E-212

6. Reading-E-111

7. Math-B-102

8. History-C-102

Phineas looks at the card and then back at his to see, he and Ferb have the same classes. Then Isabella passes the two boys and says her catchphrase.

"Hey Isabella. Hey can we see your course card?"

Isabella holds out her card which reads:

Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella

1. English-E-114

2. Science-B-120

3. Gym-Main Gym Room

4. Gymnastics-B-101

5. Advisory-E-212

6. Reading-E-111

7. Math-B-102

8. History-C-102

"Well, aside from electives we have all the same periods." Phineas says, then the bell for first period rings. The three friends, head for E-114.

* * *

Room E-114

"Okay, let's start. I'd like you to write two things you think describe you, along with a symbol."

Phineas writes "courageous and friendly" and the symbol "Ω", Ferb writes "prideful and hopeful" and a "Z" with a slash line throught the middle of "Z" symbol, while Isabella writes "lovely and sincere" with a "J" symbol.

* * *

In another place, in another time

"Inserts complete." a voice says with a deep one saying "Once, they get to our world, they'll save it..."

* * *

Finally done with the prologue story! Well see you in the main story!

Voice actors

Phineas: Vincent Martella

Ferb: Thomas Sangster

Isabella: Alyson Stoner

Candace, Teacher: Ashely Tisdale

Perry, Terry: Dee Bradly Baker

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Dan Povenmire

(A/N: Expect this in all the chapters in the next story.)


End file.
